


A Dark Princess

by Girl20091234



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Iris is the daughter of Gramoor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl20091234/pseuds/Girl20091234
Summary: Iris was kidnapped when she was a new born. She's now 13 and is in a babysitting situation. She knows about her magic, but doesn't want to tell her Aunt. When two magical girls show up and tell her she is the Protector of Earth, she will go on an adventure to find her roots and discover the truth about her, and her posible kingdom.
Kudos: 3





	1. The Day An Iris Was Picked Early-Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yo peeps, this is a thing. What is wrong with me. I hate myself. I'm such an idiot. This is a fanfic I've been thinking and building for two years.

The Queen sat holding a little baby in her hands. She was involuntarily growling. Her dark purple hair was perfectly flowing. 

A man entered carefully and walked across the room to a bookcase. He was clearly stressed and his mask, thankfully, didn’t show any of it to his wife. 

“What did they mean by ‘they’re coming before the crowning.’. We haven’t seen any one suspicious all day.” came Violet. 

“Unless they’re planning to do it before the ceremony begins.” said the masked figure, as he flipped through a book about Royal crowning.

“You know what,” said Violet, clearly fed up with the whole situation. “follow me. I think I have a spell to fix all of this. Then, she lay her baby down in her crib, grabbed her husband, and walked out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three young ladies waited outside the windowpane. As soon as the couple left, they got ready to get in.

“Crystal Captis.” whisper screamed the one nearest to the window. 

The magic slowly spread. As it spread, said lady got woozy. She snapped her fingers, therefore, finishing the spell. The crystal shattered, quietly. 

The three of them entered without a sound. They immediately made their way towards the baby’s crib. They made sure not to touch anything or move anything. The King and Queen were one for detail, and their bedroom was not an exception. 

The baby laid awake in her crib. All three stared in awe of her blond unmagical being before attempting to carry her up. The one that was clearly the youngest of the three picked the baby up. Another one, who was clearly the oldest, attempted to take the baby away from the other lady, but the baby didn’t want to. She was okay with this lady, but the other one was scary and looked angry. (Words even a five-year-old could write.)

The door was opened slowly. The ladies froze and ran for the window. A guard was the one that had opened the door. He spotted the baby in the hands of the lady and instinct took over.

“The Princess is being Kidnapped.” he screamed into his intercom. “I repeat, the Princess is being Kidnapped. All personal look for at least one out of place woman. That would be her. The Princess has been Kidnapped.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The King and Queen were in the royal library when the news came over the castle intercom.

“My child!” she screamed. “That ‘Resistance’ has taken it too far. Next Week, I want every one of their bases burned to the ground.” 

She got out her own intercom and screamed, “Find her and my daughter. Dispatch the Under-Dog Unit. I am on my way.” 

She marched out of the library, while her husband prepared a plan for the well-deserved ambush the Resistance would be getting the following week.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three ladies were making their way, slowly, around the castle, when one said, “Seriously Ellira. This whole thing could have been avoided if you had come faster.”

“Do you know how hard it is to run with a baby, Eliza. Do you? Plus, I needed to get this emergency oracle. It was on the bookshelf and labeled ‘If anyone ever takes you’. I had to do it.” retorted Ellira.

“Older sister, younger sister and me in the middle. Me, Elina. I’m the middle child, but I’m the one with common sense?” whispered Elina, under her breath.

They had made it to the Castle teleporter. They input encrypted code and decided who was going to be going to the unknown planet.

“Is there really anything to decide?” asked an impatient Ellira. “The baby likes me. I’m going. Stay safe sisters.”

“There are three of you?” asked an incredibly angry Violet. “Give me back my daughter.” 

"Run Ellira." said Eliza. “Give the girl a life and an attitude that could never agree to this madness of a world. Don’t bring her back. Ever.”

Ellira nodded and jumped on the teleporter. She disappeared and wasn’t coming back.

“Iris,” whispered Violet. “my little flower.” She kept up her royal façade infront of her subjects. “Take them to the dungeon.” She said, a sadistic smile on her face. “I have a spell that I’ve been dying to try on someone.”

She turned around and magically teleported into the throne room. It was all purple and dark. 

“Banes,” she screamed, wishing her protector to her side. “that teleport must’ve been to a different planet. I could feel the powerful magic. Even worse, it was encrypted. Give Gramoor this. Tell him Xeris and Volta are willing to cooperate if we do not harm their subjects.”

The shadow tiger nodded and the disappeared, going to give his mistresses’ husband the scroll.

Violet sat on the throne and thought. She thought about missing her daughter’s first words. Her daughter’s first steps. Her daughter’s first spell. She growled. The Resistance would pay for what they had done.


	2. To Find a Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo peeps, I passed my common entrance. I can't belive this. Ya'll really motivate me. This helps my writing.

Iris sat down at the counter-table. She stirred her smoothie and then took a sip. She stared at drink for a while, before taking another sip.

“So, the summer is going really well, Lev.” said Iris, with a little pep in her voice. “People are surprisingly okay with me up-and-leaving the babysitting gig like that.”

She stared at the boy behind the counter. He was a pure blonde and was clearly an employee at the establishment.

“I really thought they’d start a petition, or maybe riot to keep you from stopping your career out of the blue.” responded Lev. “And over a girl band audition. You’re lucky it’s illegal to kill.”

“I’m not stopping my career, I’m just not doing it for, like, two weeks.”

Lev shook his head side to side. He talked with his friend for a while before she walked out.

“Don’t forget to kill ‘em out there!” he shouted as she walked out the door.

“With the way I sing,” started Iris. “they’ll be knocked dead in a matter of seconds.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Four, five, six,” Violet echoed as she wrote something down. “twelve, eleven, ten. Done. Finally, this spell is done. Time to have a little fun with this planet.”

Banes growled as two girls walked into the room. They calmly kneeled before the Queen. 

“Your Majesty.” said the one with blue hair. 

“I hope you know you might not return for a…long while.” said Violet in an uncertain tone.

“We both know that.” reassured the one with orange hair. “We are completely fine with that detail.” 

“Well then,” said Violet, clearly on board with HER OWN idea. “the teleporter is ready. Now be off.”

The two teenagers nodded their heads, got up and walked out of the throne room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iris stood with the mic in her hands. The entire room was like a dormant war zone. She was smiling and was loving the chaos infront of her. She looked at the two teenagers that were dumbfounded at the immense power this untrained girl had.

“O-okay,” started the girl with brown hair and red highlights. “drop the mic and…”

“I didn’t make the cut.” interrupted Iris as she walked off the stage. “I really hope you find someone who can sing without destroying everything. BTW, what a cute pet you have there.”

She then walked out and didn’t look back. She really wanted to get in, but she knew things like this were too good to be true.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were just walking down the street. 

‘Nothing out of the ordinary, there.’ she thought.

But she couldn’t help but feel like they were following her. She picked up her pace and began to jog.

‘Bad idea to do this with a dress.’ she thought to herself. ‘You know what, I’m changing up my style this summer. Right after I get away from those ladies.’

The ladies behind her, though they looked keen on catching up to her, disappeared. She smiled to herself, only to realise she was in an alley way. Simple, she’d just get out of the alley way, then a freaking car was thrown at her head. She dogged, duh.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her back was to a wall. There was nothing she could do but stare at the two girls infront of her.

“We’ve gone through a lot of trouble to find you.” said one of them.

“Yeah, we half thought you were dead.” said the other one.

“Who are you, and what do you want from me.” demanded Iris, trying to sound defiant and brave. 

“Nothing much. We have a job to do. That’s all you need to know.” said the first one again.

Then out of nowhere, a voice from above her screamed, “Sing if you want to live.” 

Before she knew what was going on, there was a mic in her hands, and she was singing so loud. She wondered what the heck the mic was connected to.

“The two girls seemed to be knocked off their feet for a second, so Iris asked, “Praxina, Maphiliana, what the heck is going on. Who the heck are they? Who the heck are you? What the heck is that non-existent creature you’re riding on?!!!”

“This is our cute pet.” responded Maphiliana. “Now get on before they re-coordinate themselves.” 

Iris listened to the girl and got onto Amaru. She sat on him like how she rode a horse. Confident and ready to take on whatever problems lay ahead.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was terrified at what she just heard. She looked at the two girls in shock as stood at the end of the cavern.

“I know I have magic but being the Protector of Earth feels…much.” she said, her hair in her face. “My Aunt is going to kill me if she ever finds out. Is this dangerous?”

“Of course, it’s dangerous.” Said Praxina, her voice being very regal. “Talia and Auriana are very formidable foes. I took them on alone once. I still have the scars.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iris cautiously laughed, hoping her Aunt’s brain wouldn’t kick in for a while. Or maybe till after the girls moved in.

“That sounds amazing.” replied Aunt Ellen. Iris gave a sigh of relief.

“Come on girls,” she said, her voice pepping up. “we can talk about that thing we wanted to talk about in my room.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay,” said Maphiliana. “first things first. Activate your pendant by saying your name and where you’re from.”

Iris breathed in a deep breath of air and said, “Hi, my name is Iris and I come from an amazing place called Sunny Bay, on earth.”

Praxina blinked, then said, “How ‘bout you just say ‘Iris, Protector of Earth!’ and be done with it. Your version is a lot longer than it should be.”

Iris nodded and was just about to say it when there was a scream from outside.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three girls ran outside and were met by blackish crystals.

“Ah,” said Talia, interested by the sight infront of her. “if it isn’t Praxina of Zeros. It really has been a long time. And Maphiliana of Cretios? The Resistance is just out of options, aren’t they.”

Both girls growled.

“Praxina, Princess of Zeros (Pronounced Zee-ro-ss)” shouted Praxina.

“Maphiliana, Princess of Cretios” shouted Maphiliana.

(Transformation Sequences)

The four girls flew into battle, while Iris hid behind a car, tipping the fight for her newfound friends.

“Cryptosis.” she whispered and large pink and purple spikes spiked out of the ground.

That’s when the two evil princesses did a very powerful attack and they basically de-mobilized the two good princesses.

Iris stared, scared to death, then she shouted, “Iris, Protector of Earth!”

(Transformation Sequence)

Iris looked down at herself. A Pink and Purple battle dress. She could get used to the amazing power the transformation had.

Long story short, Iris beat the heck out of the evil princesses. She managed to drag herself into bed that night, totally worn out.

“This summer’s gonna be the best.” She whispered to herself before falling into a deep, long, restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signed,  
> Girl20091234


	3. Zeros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this is still a thing. I love writing my fics, but it can be stressful keeping up with them. And yes, every chapter title will be a knock of cameo of an actual episode title.

The sun was peeking over the horizon, the birds were chirping, and the girls had decided it was a perfect time to have the living daylights beat out of them.

“How is this even a real-life situation to get into?” asked a bewildered Iris. “I mean, were on a cliff edge, battling magical beings while trying not to fall to our dooms. This is just cliché. It’s more like something you’d see in a movie called ‘Terrorist Attack’ than in real life.”

And that was the truth. Oh no. I’ve spent to much time working on my cameos in my EAH story. Back to their real/fake lives.

“Sceptre of… Wait. Sceptre of… Um… This is going absolutely nowhere.” Iris screeched as she gave up on calling her weapon.

“You seriously don’t know how to call on your weapon?” giggle asked Auriana. “Pathetic. Ribbon of Volta.”

Iris was screwed to high heaven, right that second. So, she did what any normal magical girl would do if they didn’t want to get dragged into a magical portal and away from any and all family she’s ever known. She jumped out of the way and nearly ended her life by falling off the cliff.

“Iris.” scream talked Maphiliana. “Prax, cover me.”

Praxina nodded then screamed, “Crystal Bariousal.” 

Maphiliana, under the protection of her friend, rushed to help the semi-conscience Iris.

“You okay?” she asked.

“I will be,” responded Iris, her gaze setting on the two evil plotting girls. “as soon as we defeat the heck out of the two of them.”

The literal second she finished talking, Talia and Auriana broke through the shield and blasted a spell so powerful that the two girls BEHIND Praxina were hit and not Praxina herself. I repeat, THE TWO GIRLS BEHIND PRAXINA WERE HIT BUT NOT PRAXINA HERSELF. Life is weird, am I right?

“Girls!” Praxina screeched and in a moment of anger put her hand into her pocket on her bodice piece (Maybe I’ll draw a picture of how all three of them look like when they’re transformed and not transformed and upload it to the first chapter. Maybe. Don’t count on it.) and pulled out a round piece of rock and/or metal that was coloured Red and Black with Black, cut gemstones scattered in an ancient design (I’ll draw that, too. Maybe. Please don’t count on it.). “Crystal Revertica.”

The entire of the ledge broke of and all seven girls were sent hurtling down. Praxina whistled for Amaru and, riding on him, caught her two on conscience girls, and went flying back. What Praxina didn’t notice was that her medallion fell out of her pocket. Praxina really needs to be more careful.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talia internally groaned. She and Auriana had safely teleported to the ground and were trying to find that medallion. She knew she had seen it fall out of Praxina’s pocket. Why was there so much fricking rubble? (Didn’t mean fricking, meant something worse. WORD DOCUMENTS IS PICKY ABOUT THE LANGUAGE I USE.)

“Found it!” perked up Auriana. “Wow, her family is seriously addicted to darker shades.”

“Don’t play with that.” said the already frustrated Talia. “This item has almost as much power as the Queen of Ephedia. If you don’t want to get killed by a spell you’ll probably say by mistake, give it to me.”

Auriana immediately gave it to Talia, knowing that the girl would never joke around at a time like this.

“Well,” came a voice from behind them. “the only thing I know of to cause this kind of damage is the Medallion of Ze… I thought it was destroyed.”

“So did I, your highness,” responded Talia to the unbelieving Queen of Ephedia, who was speaking to the two of them in a dark crystal. “so did I.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You want to know why it’s so important,” There was a wave of nodded heads. “fine. The Medallion of Zeros has always been in my family. It’s always handed to the first-born child, and in my family, I am not.” The two girls listening to her gasped as Iris nearly fell of her bed, which the two were sitting on. “My older sister, Kyra, was born five years before me. Being the eldest, she got the Medallion. One night, I was in my room, studying for my personal extra credit, when I heard a crash from the outside. I didn’t know what it was, but when I saw Violet and Gramoor, my heart stopped.” The two girls listening gasped. “They had their troops with them, and they were invading the castle. Kyra just burst into my room and dragged me to the of the castle. She handed me the Medallion with the rules ‘Run and don’t look back.’. I did as I was told, but the troops found me. I was in the Queen’s Junior Guard for years before I met Maphiliana, who crazily attempted to break me out and, thankfully, succeeded.” Maphiliana gushed at her friend’s words. “I was friends with Talia, long ago. Now, we’re enemies. How the world changes.”

Iris smiled weakly at her friends’ backstories and said, “Well, now you have new friends.” 

Praxina managed to produce a giggle before sighing and saying, “I never saw my family again. That Medallion was the last reminder of my family I had.”

There was a knock on the window, not a ‘knock’ knock, a ‘rock hitting a window’ knock.

Praxina and the girls teleported to the yard infront of the room, only to see a flurry of blue, the Medallion and a letter taped to it that said, 'Eventhough I know I can’t change your mind about the ‘Resistance’ thing, I just can’t keep this. It’s your last connection to your family. I swear, this is not in good faith. My conscience just won’t let me keep it. By the way, I was never here, and you stole it back.'. 

“Or maybe you still have your old friends, and you have new ones.” said Iris as she read the letter, totally confused at the mixed messages it was sending. Was Talia lesbian?

Praxina picked up the Medallion and smiled. She did promise Talia they’d always BE friends, no matter what side they were on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I'm going to college soon. My schedule will actually be less hectic then Sixth Grade. There's something wrong with the Seventh Grade school system where I am, but I love it. Who knew a new grade meant a lot of stricter rules? Not me, nuh uh.  
> Signed,  
> Girl20091234.


	4. Memory Is Such A Fickle Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo peeps, this story is not dead. I'm not either.

Iris tried her best to sing the lyrics, but always got distracted by something or the other. First, it was Amaru, who was trying to sing, then it was Maphiliana, who tried to teach Iris a calming trick, only to side-tracked when her hair pin dimmed a dark green colour, meaning she needed to go help someone in need.

Iris moaned as she tried to sing the words on stage, thinking, ‘For once, I hope Talia and Auriana attack. I can’t stand doing this for the next two hours. And if I even try to get out of here, Praxina is going to Crystalize the living daylights out of me.’

That’s when she saw a red headed girl attempting to connect a laptop to the system of the stadium, or something.

Iris walked up to her and asked, “Is it not coming on? Yeah, the usual guy has had problems with the system for a while now. Let me help.”

The girl immediately thanked her and did exactly what Iris told her to do. Iris, however, didn’t notice the girl use magic and turn on the laptop.

“And,” Iris said, a tiny bit of dramatic flare in her voice. “we’re finished her.”

“Thank you so much.” replied the girl. “Here, mind holding my pet for a while. I need to make a call.”

“Sure.” responded Iris.

You all know how the rest goes. Now, let’s check in on our favourite cameoing character; Queen Violet of Ephedia!!!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gramoor sat on his throne as his wife ranted away about those meddling princesses, and how this wouldn’t be so problematic if they had never shown up.

“Violet,” asked Gramoor. “there are other plans. A lot of other plans, to be exact.”

Violet stopped, stared at her husband and said, “There are, but none of them are as full proof as this one was. They were supposed to be even more powerful than the entirety of Xeris and they were beaten by the freaking magic of friendship.” (Hope y’all know I didn’t mean freaking, I meant the worse one, but word documents are just so picky.)

Gramoor thought silently for a moment. This was the most full proof plan. 

‘Yup,’ he thought. ‘things are just going to go downhill from here on out.’

(Do you guys know, writing everyday phrase like ‘here on out’ seems really weird. Guess these things were made to be spoken, not written.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signed,  
> Girl20091234.


	5. Shanila Suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo peeps, y'all think I was dead? I wasn't. I've just been updating everything.

Iris sat in her chair and grumbled curse words.

“You know how many times this has happened?” asked an angry Iris rhetorically. “This is the fourth. I always feel weak and useless.”

“Ephedian Shanila.” said Praxina, calmly. “Only Ephedian’s go through Shanilla more than once. I need to research on this. If only there was a book on this subject. Maybe a legend that could…”

Maphiliana interrupted, suddenly, “Maybe it’s a fluke in your magic. It happened to my second cousin. Her family was basically banished from my family. Ephedian’s to their own. Am I right, or what?”

She gave a goofy smile that was quickly shut down by a death glare from Praxina, reminding her of the Ephedian powered Protector in the room.

Iris noticed the tension, and immediately spoke up. “It’s okay, Praxina.” she said. “I’m an Ephedian kind of Protector and that’s okay with me. Maphiliana, I thought I could trust you with my very delicate friendship with Lev, but I’m not sure I can know.

Maphiliana winked at Iris then said, “I swear on my favourite spell, I won’t ruin your friendship.” She then ran at, not looking back and ready for some fun.

‘This isn’t gonna end well.’ Thought Praxina, who had gotten a bad feeling in her gut.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iris didn’t know what was going on. She was surrounded with pink and purple. It was like her brain was in a fight. Light against dark. Good against evil. She felt powerful. The world had stopped, and Talia and Auriana were basically dead in her magic. She was going to make the worst mistake of her life, when good won in her head, and her conscience returned. She immediately let go of the two girls, and they disappeared.

She turned back to normal and met up with Lev and Maphiliana. 

“My hair’s back.” she squealed, her entire body trembling.

“Woah, breath for a sec.” said Lev, a hint of worry in his voice. “It left?”

They all laughed, everyone except Praxina, who was deep in thought.

Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching her. Someone very, very, delighted.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The queen hummed while signing a few things. 

“Ephedian Shanila,” she whispered. “I can’t believe it.” She then realized what was really going on. “Dark magic and magic. This is getting dangerous for everyone. I do hope that everything doesn’t end in fire.”

She settled into her throne, knowing whatever she was signing would take a long time. And considering how she was feeling, that was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the short chapter.  
> Signed,  
> Girl20091234

**Author's Note:**

> (Please read next chapters.) So, peeps, I got something to say. I'm not thirteen, or older. Before you report me, neither is my brother. Don't report either of us. My older cousin, who is a boy, made my brothers account, then I asked him to make one more. (I named it, Ofc.) They are his accounts, but he's a terrible writer, so he gave it to my brother and me. The same thing with all our accounts. I'm below thirteen. Sorry if you don't want to bookmark my books for this. But I will, eventually, look at all comments left for my books.  
> Signed,  
> Girl20091234


End file.
